youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
TheRealXboxNerd
TheRealXboxNerd, often abbreviated to just TRXN,' '''is a YouTube Pooper most well known for his ''Thomas the Tank Engine YTPs. History TheRealXboxNerd was founded on YouTube on 8th August 2011, but he did not upload his first YTP until almost a year later on 9th June 2012: his first videos had been Hitler Parodies and a few gaming videos. His first Poop - 'YTP Donald Bell-Gam's BGT Audition' - was a parody of a 2008 audition on the talent show Britain's Got Talent. This video, however, has been largely shunned, even forgotten by the Pooper himself due to the poor editing and, in his opinion, lack of humour. The first Thomas the Tank Engine YTP, for which he is now most well-known, was uploaded on 16th September of that same year: 'YTP: Annie and Pingas are Coaches on Wheels'. To date, his most viewed Poop, 'YTP: The Fat Controller's Special Pee Pee', uploaded on 25th January 2014, sits at over 50,000 views. As well as his YTPs, TheRealXboxNerd has produced a number of remixes and memes, whilst still trying to keep Thomas the Tank Engine at its core. In fact, his most viewed video at the time of writing is nothing to do with Thomas at all, and is actually a 'But every time' meme video: 'Yoda vs Palpatine but you're almost definitely gonna have to read the description' - a video which has amassed over 580,000 views since it was published on 14th July 2017. It was within one of these videos - 'Anakin vs Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan is The Fat Controller and Anakin is Thomas the Tank Engine' - where YouTube became its most problematic for the Pooper. After editing the video across four days, the platform would not allow the video to be shown in its entirety due to copyright claims. The video was split in two to get around the claim. TheRealXboxNerd's style of comedy primarily revolves around his sentence mixing, using the available audio to create surreal, comedic or dark situations. TRXN hasn't shied away from controversial humour, including jokes in his videos about such topics as 9/11, Harvey Weinstein and Logan Paul. On 20th April 2019, TRXN uploaded a Thomas the Tank Engine YTP collab to YouTube, with it becoming the first video premiered on his channel. A total of 20 other Poopers took part, including HourofPoop, WTLNetwork, Percy66 c and Jackninja5, in a video lasting over an hour - the longest video on TRXN's channel to date. Running Gags *Gordon crashing into the station wall. *Sus jokes. *'You're a very naughty engine!' and variants. *Opening and end credit jokes. Episode List *YTP Donald Bell-Gam's BGT Audition *YTP: Annie and Pingas are Coaches on Wheels *YTP: Thomas the Doctor *YTP: Thomas and Gaydon *YTP: Thomas and Gaydon Part 2 *YTP: Horace is a Nazi *YTP: Double Shitting Troubles *YTP: James has Dendrophobia *YTP: Thomas and the Musical Breakdown *YTP: Odd Goings On at the Coco Pops Factory *YTP Short: The Miss Hooly Sex Scandal *YTP: The Fat Controller's Special Pee Pee *YTP: Wankey the Crane is a Massive Bellend *YTP: Henry is Scared Shitless by Colonel Gaddafi *YTP: George Kills Kids *YTP: The Fat Controller Sucks at Attending Birthday Parties *YTP: Percy Shows Off His Masturbation Skills *YTP: Donald and Douglas Can't Control A Break Van *YTP: Rams eat everything! *YTP: Henry Gets Startled by an Elephant *YTP: Gordon Murders The Queen *YTP: Stepney Ruins The Ashes *YTP: The Origin of Gordon's Accident (200 Subscriber Special) *YTP: The Great Fire of Old Blow Coach *YTP: Balled Out *YTP: Baffling Bikes and Pathetic Postmen *YTP: Percy's Frozen Meat *YTP: Christmas Special - Thomas and Percy's Merry XXXMas *YTP: Oliver Finds Nothing *YTP: Sodor Drugs Trafficking and Explosive Diarrhoea (500 Subscriber Special) *YTP: Michael Rosen's Experiences with Fundamentalists (70th Birthday collar entry) *YTP: Sir Handel Handles George's Testes *YTP: Duck Participates in Ichthyophilia *YTP: Pee Pee Sam's Special Penis (Reupload) *YTP: The World's Worst Engine *YTP: Duck Bothers Bulgy's Bulge (1,000 Subscriber Special) *YTP: Gordon Crashes... Again... (Blocked in Australia and New Zealand) *YTP: Toby's Adventures in the North East *YTP: Thomas Breaks The Sound Barrier (Blocked in Australia and New Zealand) *YTP: Percy's Perverted Performance *YTP: James and the Balloon Conundrum *YTP: Duncan's Eventful Evening *YTP: The Invasion of the Hoh Lols *YTP: Walking with Dinosus - The Smell of Dung *YTP: The Mystery of the YouTube Pooper *YTP: An Average Day for Sir Handel *YTP: Pee Pee Sam Refreshes His Lady *YTP: Rusty and the Taunting French Boulder *YTP: Scruffy's Tragic Demise *YTP: Un-Bull-ievable (Blocked in Australia and New Zealand) *YTP: Duncan and the Fourth Reich (Blocked in the US, Canada and Mexico, available on TRXN's Twitter) *YTP: Duncan Gets Slam Dunked *YTP: But Smudger Just Laughed *YTP: YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's somewhat tolerable *YTP: Duke's a Hazard *YTP: Busy Crashing Backwards *YTP: Thomas and the Special Collab *TheRealXboxNerd's Thomas the Tank Engine YTP Collab *YTP: A Tender Region *YTP: Henry Goes Nuclear *YTP: Everyone Bullies Mrs Kyndley Category:Youtube Poopers